In the field of washing machines, components are widely known to be used to feed a pressurized liquid to the washing tub of a washing machine, for example a dishwasher. Typically, the above-mentioned components are mounted outside the washing tub, for example on the external face of one of its lateral walls.
First of all, these components are provided with a device, adapted to prevent the liquid used from flowing back to the water supply network due to a reflux caused by a sudden pressure drop. By way of example, this device is represented by an “air break” section (also called “air gap” section), which consists of an interruption, which is obtained in the path that leads the liquid at atmospheric pressure into the component.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned components generally fulfill the function of connecting the inside of the washing tub to the external environment, so as to maintain a pressure balance between the external environment and the washing tub, i.e. so as to cause the possible overpressures or vacuums that may occur inside the washing tub during the operation of the washing machine to be brought back to the external pressure. As a matter of fact, during the operation of the washing machine, the pressure in the washing tub can assume anomalous values, which may jeopardize the operation of the washing machine itself or, in case of overpressure, can be dangerous for the user. In order to avoid this situation, said components typically have a passage, which adapted to establish a connection between the washing tub and the external environment and to discharge the vapor received towards the environment outside of the washing tub itself.
The components known from the prior art, though, have some drawbacks.
One drawback consists in the fact that, in case industrial washing machines are used, which, for example, are specifically developed for the medical field, the inner environment of the washing tub needs to be controlled, so as to avoid contamination by the external environment.